The Feeling
by KibaHatake
Summary: sakit? kau akan semakin senang untuk terus merasakan sakit ini.. sakit ini sungguh membuatku nyaman.. #smirk SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

Apa kau ingin terbebas dari belenggu itu, apa kau ingin kabur, apa kau ingin pergi.. apa yang kau inginkan.. kau tidak tahu? Sayang sekali, jika kau tidak tahu aku tidak bisa mengikuti keinginanmu kawan

Selamat tinggal

Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: Sasunaru

genre Angst and romance

Kibahatake(KIHA)

Warning: Cerita gaje dan ngak nyambung sama sekali.. ancur, abal dan sejenisnya..

Silahkan menikmati XD

The Feeling?

Perasaan, jika kau sudah mendengar tentang perasaan, itu merupakan suatu hal yang rumit, kau tidak bisa menghitungnya dengan rumus fisika ataupun kimia, kau tidak bisa menggunakan teori teori untuk mengemukakan perasaan seseorang dengan PASTI, ingat PASTI karena apa? Karena tidak ada bagiku didunia ini hal yang pasti, oh ya aku lupa, yang pasti bagi dirikku di sini hanyalah aku berjalan. Yah aku masih bisa berjalan dan melihat. HIDUP. Itulah jika kau ingin mendefenisikannya, tapi bagiku.. sebenarnya.. aku bukanlah HIDUP kawan, karena bagi diriku sendiri aku sudah MATI.

Mati, kau tahu maksud dari kata mati itu kan.. tidak adanya nyawa atau kehidupan didalam tubuhmu. Didalam tubuhku yang sekarang hanya ada darah yang masih bisa mengalir dan tubuh yang masih bernafas dan hangat. Perasaan, perasaankulah yang telah mati, mati dan hancur.. semua itu sudah aku buuang kelaut.

Jauh.. jauh dan semakin jauh.. kau mungkin akan bertanya padaku, apakah aku bisa untuk melangkah maju tanpa ada seseorang disampingku, jawabanku IYA. Aku bisa.. aku bisa tanpa ada sipapun disampingku.. biar orang mau bilang apa padaku.. i dont care.. munafik.. heh... terserah kau..

Oh okey.. muna kalau aku bilang aku tidak menangis dan kesepian. Okey. Kau ingin mengetahui kebenaran tentang dirikukan? kau ingin tahu.. diriku ini rumit.. menangis.. mungkin.. hujan.. aku menangis dalam deru hujan. Karena apa.. karena ditengah hujan tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa melihatku menangis.. tidak ada seorangpun.. hujan menutupi tangisan dan juga kesedihanku.. hujan.. dingin.. yah.. memang dingin.. tapi asal kau tahu tidak sedingin hatiku yang sekarang..

Okey.. aku Uzumaki Naruto.. orang yang kau kenal sebagai sosok yang ceria yang selalu menolong temannya.. tapi kau tidak mengetahui kenyataan dibalik sikap yang ceria itu.. sakit.. sungguh.. terserah kau percaya atau tidaknya itu.. apalagi setelah aku mengetahui tentang 'dia' tunangan.. hah.. baka.. okey.. aku mengutuk diriku sendiri dan mencap diriku sendiri orang yang sangat baka.. dan "dobe" hah.. entah kenapa tiap aku ingin dan terlintas dimemoryku kata-kata itu kenapa aku ingin menangis lagi.. sudah 3 tahun.. 3 tahun kau menyakitiku Sasuke...

Kau ingin tahu kenapa aku bisa menjadi seperti ini.. yah.. itu semua karena yang namanya Cinta... cinta.. segitu besarnya pengaruh cinta dalam kehidupanku.. sehingga membuat diriku down seperti ini.. aku akui.. jika aku seperti ini karena aku yang tidak bisa atau tidak mau bangkit dari keterpurukan ini.. walaupun sakit entah kenapa aku tidak mau untuk melupakannya.. karena apa.. karena sekeras apapun aku mencoba sakit ini tidak akan pernah bisa hilang... kau sudah menanamkan duri dihatiku Sasuke,.. duri yang walaupun kau cabut tetap akan meninggalakan bekas selama apapun itu.. sakit ini akan habis ketika kau sudah tidak bisa untuk benapas lagi.

Kau ingin mentertawakan diriku yang sekarang? Terserah kau.. terserah kau.. hah.. aku selalu bilang seperti itu.. kau tahu.. orang yang selalu bilang dia tidak peduli sebenarnya dia sangat peduli.. dia tidak mau menunjukkannya pada orang lain. Kau bingung inti dari apa yang aku katakan ini? Okey.. kalau begitu aku akan menceritakannya.. aku tidak akan menceritakan kejadian kenapa aku bisa seperti ini.. tapi aku akan menceritakan kehidupanku mulai sekarang.. jika kau bosan atau kau tidak tertarik itu terserah kau.. aku tidak akan memaksanya, story starts here..

Pagi yang cerah bagi setiap orang, tapi bagiku tidak. Semua pagi ataupun hari itu sama.. aku bersiap untuk pergi kekampus, hari ini aku ada kuliah pagi.. hari yang sangat kubenci dalam tiap minggunya... sesampainya dikampus apa yang aku lihat hanya teriakan-teriakan aneh dari para mahasiswi bodoh yang aku tahu teriakan itu untuk siapa. Aku sangat malas untuk bertemu dengannya, sangat dan sangat malas. Ini alasan kenapa aku harus membenci hari ini. Harus bertemu dengannya.. bertemu atau setidaknya ada dia dipagi ini.

Menghindar? Kau ingin mengatakan jika aku menghindar? Ya... memang.. memang aku menghindar darinya. Aku akui dadaku akan semakin sakit jika aku didekatnya atau hanya sekedar merasakan aura keberadaanya. Sungguh orang yang sangat bodoh.

Akupun langsung pergi kekelas melewati kerumunan yang ngak jelas dan ngak ada gunanya itu. Sungguh pagi yang sangat menyebalkan. Jika boleh aku mengutip dari kata-kata yang sering diucapkan oleh seseorang "Mandakusai".

Dan asal kau tahu, nasib sial kembali menimpaku, dimana aku harus satu kelas dengannya pagi ini.. kalau boleh memilih aku ingin tidak pernah untuk mengikuti mata kuliah ini. Kenapa harus ada yang namanya mata kuliah wajib. Dan sungguh menyebalkan. Apakah aku akan selalu ditakdirkan untuk selalu membawa sakit ini. Inikah balasan dari dosaku terhadapmu tuhan? Inikah balasanku karena aku menyukai orang yang sejenis denganku.

Silahkan tertawakan aku sesukamu.. sudah ku bilang pada kaukan jika aku tidak peduli apa yang kau katakan. Kriiit. Dan tidak perlu ku tebak siapa yang telah masuk kekelas sekarang, dan kaupun tahu siapa itukan, siapa lagi kalau bukan orang yang selalu diteriaki. Dia menuju kursi yang ada disebelahku. Ck, kuso.

Ketika dia mulai duduk dikursinya, aku segera berdiri dan pergi ketoilet. Kau selalu membuat pagiku menyebalkan Sasuke. Aku sangat yakin aku sudah berada terlalu lama ditoilet dan mungkin sebentar lagi kalau aku terlalu lama aku bisa untuk menjadi penunggu toilet. Akupun memutuskan untuk kembali kekelas dan duduk disamping pemuda Uchiha ini. Kau selalu membuat aku malas untuk belajar Sasuke. Sehingga akupun memutuskan untuk tidur.

Tidak terasa bagiku, ternyata kelas telah usai dan sekarang sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa dikelas ini. Akupun melirik jam yang ada dipergelangan tanganku, ternyata kelas berakhir lima menit yang lalu. Akupun segera keluar dari kelas. Sekarang jam setengah sebelas. Kelasku berikutnya masih akan dimulai dua stengah jam lagi.

Akupun segera pergi keperpustakaan, karena itu merupakan tempat yang nyaman bagiku untuk tidur. Diperpustakaan tempat yang tidak berisik, disana tempat yang bisa untuk merilekskan tubuhku. Akupun mulai mencari sudut perpustakaan yang kosong didekat jendela. Akupun mulai menyamankan diriku disana dan merebahkan kepalaku kemeja dan mulai terbuai dalam mimpiku.

selang beberapa menit kemudian.

Scane: Mimpi Naruto

Tidak.. tidak.. tidak..jangan.. jangan katakan.. kumohon jangan katakan lagi.. kau sudah lebih dari cukup menyakitiku.. cukup.. sudah hentikan...

Disana bisa kita lihat dua orang pemuda yang saling berhadapan. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut pantat ayam dan yang satunya lagi berambut duren. Apa yang terjadi dengan pemuda berambut duren itu. Kenapa dia begitu frustasi dan menutup telinganya kuat-kuat

"Namikaze, dari awal aku sudah tidak menginginkan hubungan ini. Tidak ada masa-masa yang indah terjadi dalam hidupku ketika aku bersama denganmu. Aku sudah muak. Dari awal aku hanya menganggab hubungan kita ini hanya mainan, tidak lebih. Kau orang yang terlalu naif yang beranggapan aku ini menyukai dirimu. Sayangnya tidak dan tidak Pernah. Camkan itu baik-baik. Kau tahu.. aku sudah menjalin hubungan dengan seorang gadis. GADIS." Sasukepun diam sejenak untuk melihat ekspresi Naruto.

" Aku sudah bosan dan tidak ingin lagi bermain-main dengan laki-laki sepertimu. Kau hanya akan merusak hubunganku dengannya. Aku begitu mencintainya. Sekarang dan juga untuk yang akan datang. Selamat tinggal" Sasukepun berlalu dari hadapan Naruto dan pergi meninggalkannya sendirian yang sekarang tidak bereaksi atau apapun. Dia hanya diam, menundukkan kepalanya, sehingga poninya menutupi matanya.

"Tidak pernah? Main-main?" Naruto meracaukan kalimat yang tidak jelas. Bisa didengar, tersirat nada sakit disana. Senyum kecil terlukis dibibirnya. Senyum tipis yang begitu miris. Jika orang yang melihat senyum itu mungkin juga akan turut bisa untuk merasakan sakit dari senyum yang terlukis itu.

"Terimakasih"

Naruto dream Off

Cih, kuso.. kenapa aku harus mengingatnya lagi.. cih kuso kuso.. ingin aku berteriak.. hn.. percuma.. sudahlah.. aku melirik jam yang ada dipergelangan tanganku.. masih setengah jam lagi kelasku mulai. Akupun memutuskan untuk pergi kekelas, aku tahu kelasku sudah mulai dibuka. Setidaknya aku mau duduk disana menunggu dosenku untuk segera masuk

Skip time.

Hari yang menyebalkan kembali telah aku lalui.. sungguh menyebalkan dan sangat membosankan. Shit.. dan kenapa juga mimpi itu tidak pernah luput dari ingatanku.. memang.. memang mimpi seperti itu sering datang padaku. Sampai aku sangat bosan. Dan jika aku boleh bohong mungkin aku sudah kebal karena sudah terlalu sering.. sangat kebal. Sayangnya aku tidak pernah bosan untuk tersakiti, nikamati saja sakit ini.

Disuatu Tempat

"Aku mau pindah ke Universitas Tokyo"

"Kenapa?"

"Bosan"

Begitulah pembicaraan ditelfon antara ayah dan anak

Back to Naruto

Selama seminggu aku menjalani hari yang membosankan ini. Sekarang hari sabtu aku yang selalu menjadi Bartender setiap malam minggu. Memang aku tidak menyukai tempat yang ramai, tapi aku ingin menjadi bartender. Kau bertanya kenapa? Karena aku ingin. Karena aku bosan.

Kau jangan berpikir bar tempat aku bekerja ini sama seperti bar yang biasanya. Karena bar ini bar yang spesial. Spesial karena bar ini bar yang mewah, khusus untuk orang-orang kaya.

Kring...

Kulihat ada seseorang yang berwajah aneh dan pakai tato diwajahnya baru masuk dan menuju kedepanku. Ketika dia mengatakan pesanannya padaku, aku dengan cekatan menyediakan apa yang dia pesan.

Air yang mengalir disungai.. air yang diatasnya begitu tenang.. kaupun tahu tentang kutipan inikan.. air tenang belum tentu tenang juga didasarnya kan.. jika kau boleh mengambarkan bagaimana kehidupanku.. mungkin seperti air itu.. tenang dan bisa untuk menghancurkan siapapun itu...

#smileDisini akan dimulai kehidupanmu untuk yang kedua kalinya Naruto

TBC

Hueeeeeeee.. bikin cerita lagi.. patutkah ini dilanjutkan? Bagaimanakah cerita saya? Adakah yang bersedia mengkritik saya? Onegaishimasu... XD


	2. Chapter 2

Disaa_t perasaan yang namanya cinta datang.._

_Kenapa ada badai yang mengikutinya.._

_Cinta?_

_Apa yang kau tahu tentang cinta? Kau dulu pernah mengatakan padaku jika cinta itu indah, jika cinta itu akan membuat kau senang dan bisa untuk mengobati kesakitan dan juga kesepianku.. _

_Cinta?_

_Bulshit.. ck.. cinta perasaan yang sungguh konyol.._

_Kau.. kau orang yang telah membuatku sadar tidak ada artinya untuk merasakan yang namanya cinta jika pada akhirnya kau akan mengalami nasib sepertiku ini..._

Kring...

Kulihat ada seseorang yang berwajah aneh dan pakai tato diwajahnya baru masuk dan menuju kedepanku. Ketika dia mengatakan pesanannya padaku, aku dengan cekatan menyediakan apa yang dia pesan

Aku bisa melihat dia masih terus menatapku.. hn.. aku sudah biasa ditatap seperti itu. Tidak membuatku canggung.. setelah menyelesaikan pesanannya akupun memberikan pesanannya dan dia mulai meminumnya..

Kring..

Bertanda ada lagi yang masuk.. seseorang dengan rambut panjang seperti seorang cewek mendekati pria yang ada didepanku ini.. dan bisa kulihat tatapan kerinduan dari kedua mata mereka.. aku berpikir mungkin mereka pasangan.. aku yang tidak terlalu mempedulikannya kembali membersihkan meja, dan pria berambut cewek itu menarik cowok berambut merah.. dan berlalu sudahlah mereka dari hadapankku...

Cinta? Yaoi? Hn.. aku tersenyum miris ketika masih memandangi pintu tempat kedua pria tadi keluar... damn.. hah.. konyol #smirk... setelah kepergian mereka berdua aku kembali melanjutkan pekerjaanku..

Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: SasuNaru

Genre Angst and romance

Warning: Cerita gaje dan ngak nyambung sama sekali.. ancur, abal dan sejenisnya..

Silahkan menikmati XD

KIHA

Kau belum aku ceritakan tentang keluargaku? Oke.. akan aku ceritakan jika kau mau.. keluargaku merupakan keluarga yang cukup kaya.. mereka keluarga yang sangat harmonis ketika aku masih kecil.. aku mempunyai seorang kakak yang sangat bandel tapi dia sangat sayang padaku.. tapi.. entah badai apa yang menimpa keluargaku semuanya sekarang sudah menjadi berantakan.. berantakan sejak aku berumur 8 tahun.. ibu dan ayahku berpisah dan kakakku kabur dari rumah dan entah berada dimana sekarang.. aku yang tidak mau mengikuti mereka berdua memilih untuk tinggal sendiri.. hei.. jangan heran dan tertawa.. anak berumur 8 tahun tinggal sendirian..

Memang aku tidak tinggal dengan orang tua dan tinggal sendirian awalnya.. tapi karena Baa-chanku tidak mengizinkannya akupun disuruh tinggal bersama dengan paman Iruka.. kau tahu.. anak umur 8 tahun yang masih duduk dibangku SD selalu ditertawakan, dibullyi dan tidak ada hari-hari tenang di sekolah.. sampai aku lulus SD..

Aku bertahan.. bertahan untuk tetap sekolah.. karena aku ingin membuktikan kepada keluargaku dan juga kepada siapapun bahwa aku merupakan anak yang kuat..

Ketika aku duduk dibangku SMP pun sama.. aku masih tetap dijahili, tapi aku tetap dan tetap tersenyum...tetap ceria.. dan sedikit demi sedikit aku mulai mendapatkan teman...

Ketika SMA... hah.. saat itu saat aku bertemu dengannya.. dia membuat aku merasakan kebahagiaan dan juga memberikan harapan yang sangat tinggi bagiku... setelah dia membawaku ketempat yang tinggi dia melepaskanku dan membiarkan aku jatuh... sampai-sampai aku tidak tahu cara untuk mengungkapkan sakitnya.., Yang bisa aku lakukan hanya menutupinya dan tidak ingin untuk terjatuh untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Kau tahu... setelah dia menghempaskanku aku melihatnya bercinta dengan gadis lain... memang aku tidak ingin mengakuinya.. tapi.. sudahlah.. itu kenyataan dan kau harus menerimanya.. untuk menutupi perasaan itu memang butuh waktu yang sangat lama bagi diriku ini..

Itukah arti dia bagimu? Tidak terselip sedikitpun diriku didalamnya.. tidak bisakah aku untuk berharap? Hah.. kenapa aku harus mempunyai harapan bodoh seperti ini.. kau.. kau telah memberikan janji bodoh padaku.. kau.. kau.. hah,... kenapa kau bisa membuatku lemah seperti ini.. jawab aku Sasuke.. jawab...

Kenapa aku tetap tidak bisa untuk membunuh perasaan ini.. sudah cukup.. Naruto baka.. baka.. kau tidak punya harapan.. kau tidak dianggap.. dalam mimpimupun kau tetap tidak akan bisa untuk bersamanya.. bersyukurlah.. berterimakasihlah karena dia pernah menganggap kau ada.. berterimakasihlah karena dia tidak mengacuhkanmu...

Naru.. kau.. kau sebaiknya berhenti berharap jika kau tidak mau merasakan sakit yang lebih dari ini... okey.. kau pernah mengatakan sakit dan terus merasakan sakit akan membuat kau menyenangi sakit itu.. jadi.. nikmati sakit ini.. kenyataannya aku tetap belum bisa untuk menikmati sakit ini dan tidak mau untuk merasakan sakit yang sama.

Hah... aku bingung.. bingung dengan diriku sendiri.. kenapa.. kenapa aku tidak bisa untuk mengendalikan pikiran dan hatiku sendiri... KUSO..

Ck sial... aku ingin menceritakan keluargaku dan sekarang aku malah menceritakan kehidupanku.. hah.. otakku sudah mulai error..

Skip time

Setelah hari minggu adalah hari senin.. dan itu artinya aku harus bertemu kembali dengan dirinya,... hah... dan juga akan berjalan seperti hari biasanya.. 'semoga'.. sama.. pagi yang masih sama.. disana bisa kau lihat teriakan-teriakan yang memuakkan.. dan seperti biasa aku kembali dengan cuek pergi kekelas...

"Bruk.." cih kuso.. kenapa aku tidak bisa melihat jalan dengan benar sih.. dan saat itu aku melihat orang yang telah aku tabrak.. dia.. bukankah dia pasangan yang kemarin.. orang yang datang keBar kemarin.. kenapa dia bisa ada disini.

Dia terus menatap mata Saphirku, bisa ku lihat matanya yang indah, aku sempat terpana ketika menatap mata yang indah itu, dengan segera aku berdiri dan berniat ingin pergi dan seketika itulah aku merasakan sesuatu yang basah menempel dibibirku... kenyal... mataku melebar.. dia.. dia menciumku dan sekarang dia pergi dengan seenaknya..

Aku ingin marah, tapi dia telah berlalu dan menghilang dari hadapanku, ya sudahlah.. hanya memberi sedikit efek. Aku bingung kenapa dia harus menciumku, kalau dia ketahuan selingkuh sama cowoknya yang kemarin gimana.. hahh... mungkin itu hanyalah sebuah kesalah pahaman.

Aku terus berjalan menyusuri koridor dan aku melihat orang yang berambut pantat ayam berjalan kearahku, maksudku dia berjalan berlawanan arah denganku, aku tidak yakin dia akan menghampiriku.

Aku merasakan tangan kekar mengenggam tanganku dan menariknya, aku tahu siapa dia, Sasuke.. aku terus mengikutinya ketika dia menarik tanganku dengan kasar. Sekarang kami berada ditempat kami biasanya bersama.. sakit.. itu yang kurasakan sekarang ketika mengingatnya, tapi aku tidak akan pernah untuk menunjukkan kesakitanku kepada Sasuke.

"Hn, kau murahan" menusuk... apa arti dari ucapanmu itu?

"Hn, hubungannya denganmu?" biarpun aku tidak mengerti apa yang dia maksudkan, tapi dia memang tidak ada hubungannya dengan kehidupankukan.. aku jadi sampah ataupun menjadi gigolo itu bukan urusan dia lagi.

"Hn" dia menghempaskanku ketembok dengan kasar.

"ungh" aku merasakan nyeri dipunggungku. Apa-apaan dia..

"Apa?" aku tatap matanya dengan tajam

"Kau orang murahan jangan memberikan tatapan seperti itu kepadaku"

"HN" Aku ingin segera pergi dari sini dengan segera.. ya Allah... jangan.. jangan biarkan aku untuk menangis didepannya.. aku orang yang tegar.. tapi.. dadaku sesak dan sakitt...

Akupun berlari meninggalkan Sasuke setelah aku menendang kakinya dengan sangat kuat dan mengakibatkan kakiku juga sedikit merasakan sakit.. panas? Pipiku terasa panas... ternyata aku menangis.. kenapa.. kenapa aku begitu lemah...

Aku tidak tahu aku lari kemana.. aku tidak tahu kemana kakiku ini akan membawaku pergi dari masalah ini.. aku hanya ingin lari.. dan setelah itu aku bisa untuk kembali kekenyataan hidupku ini...

Tanpa Naruto sadari ada orang yang memperhatikannya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

TBC

Whahahahha... selesai juga... ngg... terimakasih untuk yang telah memberikan kepada ku masukan dan juga komentar... terimakasih banyak...

Dan kalau mau, aku menunggu kritikan dan sarannya... ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

_Akupun berlari meninggalkan Sasuke setelah aku menendang kakinya dengan sangat kuat dan mengakibatkan kakiku juga sedikit merasakan sakit.. panas? Pipiku terasa panas... ternyata aku menangis.. kenapa.. kenapa aku begitu lemah..._

_Aku tidak tahu aku lari kemana.. aku tidak tahu kemana kakiku ini akan membawaku pergi dari masalah ini.. aku hanya ingin lari.. dan setelah itu aku bisa untuk kembali kekenyataan hidupku ini..._

_Tanpa Naruto sadari ada orang yang memperhatikannya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan._

Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: SasuNaru

Genre Angst and romance

Warning: Cerita gaje dan ngak nyambung sama sekali.. ancur, abal dan sejenisnya..

Silahkan menikmati XD

KIHA

_Keinginan, kau mengatakan keinginan? kau ingin apa? Ingin hidup? Ingin sakit? Ingin cinta? Mana yang kau inginkan sekarang, terus.. setelah keinginanmu tercapai apa yang akan kau lakukan? Mencari hal baru untuk didapatkan.. terus dan terus. kau pasti akan terus untuk berkeinginan serta mencapai lebih. cinta? Yang kau inginkan cinta? Jika kau ingin cinta terus setelah didapatkan apa? Apa yang akan kau perbuat?_

_Ingin mencari cinta yang lain? Bukankah itu namanya selingkuh? dan itu tidak baik dan kenapa orang yang sedang jatuh cinta itu menjadi sesosok yang sangat egois? Tidak lucu bukan? Cinta itu menurutku hanyalah pelampiasan dan keinginan dirimu saja, setelah kau mendapatkan cinta kau akan membuangnya setelah bosan dan mencari cinta baru, benarkan begitu._

Naruto POV

Sudah Sasuke, cukup, cukup, ku mohon, hentikan. Aku tidak ingin untuk menganggu hidupmu. Aku akui, cinta yang membuat ku sakit, aku masih merasakan cinta pada dirimu, Maaf, maaf aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk menghilangkannya. Jika kau benar-benar benci kepadaku, baik, aku akan menghilang dari hidupmu Uchiha Sasuke, aku.. aku akan lari dari masalah ini.. terserah kau akan menghinaku dan mengatakan aku seperti apa, tapi ku yakin kau tidak akan peduli bukan? tapi aku hanya tidak ingin untuk membuat hidupmu terusik dengan kehadiran diriku yang hina ini, aku... tidak ingin kau terusik dengan perasaan yang aku punya. Maaf.. tunggu dan sabar.. seminggu lagi.. seminggu lagi aku akan pergi dari kehidupanmu dan saat itu kau boleh untuk berjaya dari kebebasan hidupmu dari diriku yang rendah ini.

Naruto End POV

Gaara POV

Aku melihatnya berlari. DEG.. apa ini.. aku memegang dada ku. Kenapa.. kenapa aku ikut merasakan sakit yang dirasakan oleh pemuda itu? apa mungkin? hah.. sepertinya iya. Aku terus dan terus memperhatikan dia yang berlari tidak tentu arah. Hari ini aku menjadi aneh karena dirinya dan kenapa tadi aku menciumnya?. mudah-mudahan dia tidak berusaha untuk menjauhiku. Saat ini,.. bolehkah aku berharap pada pemuda ini.. berharap bahwa aku tidak akan mendapatkan kesakitan yang sama akibat cinta. Aku juga tidak ingin untuk menyakiti dirinya.. aku tidak kuat untuk melihat air mata itu mengalir dari mata saphir yang indah itu, mata saphir yang tidak memiliki cahaya kehidupan lagi.

Gaara POV end

Sekarang mari kita lihat keadaan Sasuke, apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya.

"Shit..." dia memukul tembok itu dengan sangat keras.. " Apa yang telah aku lakukan. sungguh bodoh" Uchiha.. Uchiha.. kenapa kau bertingkah OOC seperti itu? kau orang yang sungguh egois. kau telah menyakiti dia dan tanpa kau sadari kau benar-benar akan kehilangan dirinya Uchiha.. ckckck.. kasihan sekali kau karena kau terlalu termakan ego Uchihamu.

Perjalanan cinta yang sungguh rumit. Uchiha Sasuke karena egonya menyakiti hati Naruto. Kau yang memulai semua menjadi seperti ini Sasuke. Seharusnya kaulah yang merasakan bagaimana sakitnya hati Naruto selama ini. Kau harus merasakan bagaimana sakitnya perasaan dia. Sekarang.. Naruto yang ingin kau hancurkan itu sudah menajadi orang yang sangat tegar.. atau kau bisa menyebutnya jika itu adalah masochist. yah.. dia terlalu menikmati sakit yang dia dapatkan karena ulahmu. dia akan terus bertahan dan menikmati sakit itu sampai tubuhnya benar-benar hancur.. tidak ada bekas sama sekali, setidaknya itulah yang dikatakan oleh Naruto.

Bukankah hal yang seperti yang kau inginkan Uchiha Sasuke? melihat Uzumaki Naruto, orang yang paling kau benci hancur berkeping-keping karena dirimu,, hancur karena semua keegoisanmu. selamat untukmu Uchiha, selamat.. Aku berikan nilai A+ untuk apa yang telah kau lakukan kepada Naruto.

Lebih baik sekarang tinggalkan keadaan Sasuke, sekarang kita lebih baik beralih kepada tokoh utama dalam cerita ini, Uzumaki Naruto. Dia sekarang sudah berhenti menangis dan berjalan menuju kelas. Sekarang dia sudah kembali seperti semula kewajah datarnya, dia memperlihatkan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Manik saphirnya tidak memancarkan cahayanya. Ketika Naruto berjalan dia dicegah oleh orang yang telah menciumnya tadi, sebelum Sasuke datang. Mari author jelaskan sekilas kejadian tadi. Sasuke yang melihat Naruto yang dicium oleh Gaara entah kenapa tidak terima dan langsung menarik Naruto. Dan kenapa Gaara mencium Naruto, itu karena dia memang ingin. Sekian penjelasannya. #plak

Naruto yang melihat adanya Gaara sekarang dia mencoba untuk mengacuhkannya dan terus berjalan. Akan tetapi Gaara memegang pergelangan tangan Naruto dan dia membawa Naruto pergi. Sepertinya hari ini memang hari dimana Naruto diseret-seret. #kasihan kau Naruto

Sekarang mereka berada di gedung olahraga yang kosong. "Apa maumu" Tanya Naruto dengan dingin. Sekarang dia lagi tidak mood untuk bertemu dengan siapapun. Dia hanya ingin sendiri sekarang. Tapi memang dewi fortuna tidak berpihak kepadanya, dia harus menerimanya. Grep.

Hangat... Naruto yang shock merima pelukan dari Gaara hanya terdiam. Dia memang membutuhkan sebuah pelukan dan kehangatan. Terserah dia mengatakan dia tidak butuh, tapi hati dan tubuhnya butuh dan Gaara tahu itu. Jadi tanpa Naruto sadari air mata kembali jatuh dari pipi mulus Naruto. Menangis.. dia menangis lagi.. dia membenamkan wajahnya di dada Gaara. Tak apa Naruto, karena author berbaik hati kau author biarkan untuk mendapatkan kehangatan sekarang, kau tidak sendirian Naruto ada author yang akan selalu ada untukmu.. #ngaco.. back to story

Setelah puas Naruto menangis didada gaara dia melihat wajah Gaara "Arigatou" untuk pertama kali dalam 2 tahun dia mengucapkan terimakasih kepada orang lain. Apakah kau sekarang sudah mau membuka hatimu Naru? Dan jawabannya tentu TIDAK. Ok, sepertinya kau harus berusaha untuk itu Gaara. Naruto yang berniat pergi kembali ditahan oleh Gaara. " kau tidak mungkin kekelas dengan mata yang bengkak dan merah seperti itu, disinilah sebentar lagi!" ucap Gaara. Narutopun hanya diam dan mendudukkan diri dilantai itu. Mereka berdua hanya diam, tidak ada seorangpun yang berniat untuk memulai pembicaraan.

Skip time

Pelajaran sudah habis, Naruto menunggu semuanya pulang, setelah itu dia bersama dengan Gaara pergi kekelas untuk mengambil tas Gaara karena dari tadi Naruto memang belum sampai kekelas, keburu ditarik oleh sasuke. Setelah itu Naruto memutuskan untuk pulang sendiri, dia butuh waktu sendirian dan Gaara tahu itu, dia tidak ingin membuat Naruto benci dengan dirinya. Benar-benar tidak ingin.

Ditengah jalan, Naruto melihat seseorang dan kau tahu itu, dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke, bersama dengan Karin, berciuman.. sakit, Naruto memeganga dadanya. Sakit.. kembali rasa sakit dirsakan oleh Naruto, Naruto berlari dan masuk kedalam gang yang ada didekat itu sambil mencengkram dadanya, dan... seseorang melihat Naru yang berlari dan tersenyum sinis...

KibaHatake

Perubahan terjadi setiap orang, dulu ketika aku masih polos dan tidak mengenal yang namanya cinta, hanya tahu tentang bermain dan juga sahabat. Aku yang dulu ngak pernah peduli dengan yang namanya cinta. Aku ingin kembali kemasa itu lagi. Dimana aku masih memiliki orang yang menyayangi diriku dan hidupku tanpa adanya beban. Aku ingin. Ingin kembali lagi kemasa dahulu. Bersama dengan orang-orang yang aku cintai. Bersama dengan orang-orang yang menginginkan keinginanku. Masa-masa aku masih memiliki sahabat yang mengajarkan aku kebahagiaan. Masa-masa dimana aku masih bisa untuk tertawa dan memiliki berbagai macam ekspresi. Kesakitan yang aku dapatkan dimasa dulu teroabati dengan adanya sahabat didalam hidupku.

Aku memang.. aku memang orang yang tidak sempurna, tidak memiliki apapun dalam diriku, dulu.. aku orang yang tidak peduli dengan penampilanku, ngak peduli bagaimana tanggapan orang terhadapku, yang ada hanyalah orang menerima aku apa adanya. Tidak memandang harta, rupa dan lainnya dalam diriku, mereka menyayangiku..

Tapi.. kenapa.. kenapa aku tidak bisa untuk seperti itu lagi.. dan itu membuatku ingin kembali kemasa lalu.. seandainya mesin waktu itu benar adanya, aku ingin memilikinya dan kembali kemasa lalu.. kemasa aku memiliki orang-orang berada disisisiku..

Kembali.. kembali aku menangis memikirkan masa laluku, kenapa waktu itu tidak bisa diputar, kenapa, kenapa. Kenapa waktu tidak berhenti disaat aku masih mendapatkan kebahagiaan itu,. Kenapa.

TBC again... XD

Adakah yang menantikan ceritaku ini? Terimakasih yang mau meriview ceritaku ini. Dan maaf aku tidak membalas riviewnya,, hehehe.. dichap depan akan aku balas kok.. cerita ini makin ngaco aja.. whahahha..

Oke... author ucapkan terimakasih dan author minta kritik dan sarannya,, hehehe.. see you in next chap ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Previous chapter...

_Ditengah jalan, Naruto melihat seseorang dan kau tahu itu, dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke, bersama dengan Karin, berciuman.. sakit, Naruto memeganga dadanya. Sakit.. kembali rasa sakit dirsakan oleh Naruto, Naruto berlari dan masuk kedalam gang yang ada didekat itu sambil mencengkram dadanya, dan... seseorang melihat Naru yang berlari dan tersenyum sinis..._

Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: SasuNaru

Genre Angst and romance

Warning: Cerita gaje dan ngak nyambung sama sekali.. ancur, abal dan sejenisnya..

Silahkan menikmati XD

KIHA

_Kesakitan, kesakitan yang kau dapatkan karena kau yang tidak ingin orang lain mengetahui kesakitan yang kau terima. Kenapa... kenapa kau tidak ingin orang lain merasakan kesakitan yang kau rasakan? Apakah karena kau tidak ingin dianggap lemah, ataukah kau tidak ingin dikasihani? Yang mana alasan yang kau pilih, yang ku yakini itu merupakan pilihan terbaik didalam hidupmu. _

_Kau hanya tidak mau berbicara, karena berbicara itu merepotkan, benarkah shika?, ya, lebih baik aku membiarkan segala omong kosong yang mereka bicarakan tentang hidupku. Aku tidak peduli, sesak ini, sakit ini, aku tidak peduli dan tidak akan pernah untuk peduli. Pedulipun apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuk mengobati kesakitan ini? Tidak ada bukan, tetap kau akan merasakan sakit ini, jadi... biarkanlah sakit yang kau dan orang torehkan kepadaku, biarkan semuanya berlalu dan mengalir tanpa ada yang menghambat dan tanpa ada yang peduli._

_Kesakitan, kebohongan yang telah kau lakukan didalam hidupmu tidak akan membawa dampak apa-apa bagi orang lain. Kau yang hidup bertolak belakang hanya akan menimbulkan masalah dan berakhir dengan kekacauan. Orang berpikir memiliki karakter yang berbeda itu akan saling melengkapi, kenyataannya tidak, tidak sama sekali, kau hanya akan menimbulkan pertengkaran dan hatimu sendiri akan tersakiti. Kau yang tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mengungkapkan rasa sakitmu hanya diam, dan menerima segala judge yang ditujukan kepada dirimu tanpa mereka mengetahui bagaimana kebenaran tentang hidupmu. Kau hanya bisa diam dan menerima itu semua sendirian. Sakit memang, dan kau terlalu menikmati sakit itu, hati kau hancur, hidupmu, dadamu sesak menerima semua perlakuan yang kau terima, tapi... kenapa kau hanya bisa diam dan meresapi semua sakit itu.. kenapa._

_Terkadang akupun bingung bagaimana dengan kehidupan yang aku alami.. Mereka tidak akan mengerti dengan diriku dan sifatku, karena aku ini orang yang memiliki kepribadian yang labil. Terlalu senang untuk sendiri dan tidak dianggap oleh orang lain. Terlalu tidak mementingkan bagaimana orang menganggapku buruk atau apalah. Yang aku pikirkan adalah bagaimana aku bisa untuk mencapai tujuanku, dan aku tidak akan terpengaruh dengan semua apa yang telah mereka anggap terhadap diriku. _

_Apakah kau juga kana menjudge diriku setelah kau bertemu denganku dan setelah itu kau akan menjauhi diriku. Kau mengenal diriku sebagai kepribadian yang hangat dan cerewet dan memiliki banyak teman. Tapi apakah setelah kau bertemu denganku kau akan pergi dan tidak akan menoleh lagi kepadaku. Dan aku kembali tidak mendapatkan seorangpun yang mempercayaiku. Dan mereka akan semakin menganggapku sebagai orang yang egois,. Kyuu-nii._

KibaHatake

Sekarang sosok pemuda manis itu telah sampai diapartemennya, dia sekarang sedang terbaring lemah diatas kasur. Naruto sekarang mencengkram dadanya, sakit, ya sakitlah sekarang yang sekarang dirasakannya, tapi dia tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit itu. Sakit yang bahkan lebih sakit ketika tanganmu terluka.

Ingin rasanya aku untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit ini, tapi kenapa tidak bisa. Apakah penderitaanku yang kau akibatkan belum cukup? Sebenarnya apa lagi dosa yang harus aku tebus kepada dirimu. Mungkin memang, ya. Hanya kematian yang bisa untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit yang telah kau torehkan ini. Tapi.. aku tahu, walaupun aku mengakhiri hidupku sendiri dengan cara bunuh diri, dosaku akan semakin bertambah dan akhirnya aku juga akan tetap mendapatkan rasa sakit.

Sekarang didepanku, didepanku ada sebuah pisau. Aku coba untuk mengambilnya, ku genggam dan aku berpikir apakah jika aku melukai diriku sendiri dengan pisau ini bisa mengalihkan rasa sakit yang ada dihatiku ini? Mungkinkah? Ya, tidak ada salahnyakan aku untuk mencobanya, aku ingin merasakan sakit yang diakibatkan oleh pisau ini.

Maka sekarang pisau itu sudah berada diatas kulit pergelangan tanganku, akupun mulai menekan pisau itu dan sedikit demi sedikit pisau itu kugerakkan, dan menyebabkan keluarnya cairan yang berwarna merah dan anyir dari pergelangan tangan ini. Sssstttt nikmat, luka ini sungguh nikmat. Lagi, ya lagi ku coba untuk menorehkan luka memanjang dipergelangan tanganku. Ssstttt... aku sungguh menikmatinya. Pisau itu kujatuhkan. Aku pejamkan kedua mataku, menikmati tiap tetes darah yang kelaur dari pergelangan tanganku. Tes..tes..tes.. suara darahku yang jatuh kelantai.. sssttt ini sungguh dan sungguh nikmat, sakit ini.. Sungguh menjadi candu bagiku. Selang waktu dua menit akupun menuutup lukaku ini, aku tidak ingin mati konyol karena kehabisan darah.

Skip time

Sekarang aku berjalan dibawah guyuran hujan, rambut pirangku yang biasanya beridiri sekarang menjadi layu karena hujan ini, ya aku suka hujan, dan aku pikir tidak hanya diriku yang suka, banyak orang lain yang suka. Aku ingin tahu? Kenapa? Kenapa orang yang sedang sedih itu senang menikmati hujan. Mungkin ketika hujan menerpa kulitmu, dinginnya bisa membuat kau nyaman. Ya. Hujan menjadi penopangku. Kenapa? Ya, karena ditengah hujan aku bisa menjadi orang yang tegar.

Kenapa bisa? Ya, karena orang tidak akan melihat aku menangis, dan setelah itu hujan membawa semua masalah yang aku hadapi, dan aku juga berharap bisa menjadi hujan ini, karena setelah dia akan ada matahari yang menhangatkan harimu. Aku juga ingin sosok matahari yang bisa menghangatkan diriku? Whhahahah... terlalu muluk ternyata, karena memang tidak akan ada yang mau untuk menghangatkan diriku ini.

Aku hanyalah seorang yatim piatu, dan aku juga hanyalah seorang gigolo. Hah, sekarang malam yang tidak ada bintang, mungkin karena hujan ini. Aku tatap langit itu lama, aku terpana melihat kegelapannya. Indah? Ya, langit malam ini begitu indah. Rintik-rintik hujan menerpa wajahku. Aku baru pulang dari pekerjaanku. Ya, hari ini aku tidak melayani siapapun, tadi aku hanya menemani mereka minum, tidak untuk tidur.

Jijik? Ya, aku yakin kalian jijik dengan pekerjaan ini. Siapa yang tidak jijik, jika seorang gigolo yang merupakan sampah masyarakat. Yang hanya ingin mendapatkan uang dengan cepat, ya, itu adalah pikiran semua orang tentang gigolo ataupun orang malam. Semua ini aku lakukan karena aku memang ingin. Tubuhku sudah terlanjur kotor, tidak akan bisa untuk dibersihkan, jadi aku akan tetap berada didalam kubangan ini.

Sasuke, kenapa.. kenapa nama itu terlintas dikepalaku? Damn.. damn, shit. Kenapa harus nama itu. Sudahlah, lupakan, besok aku harus kuliah, dan untungnya besok aku masuk siang. Sekarang aku memutuskan untuk bekerja dibar itu setiap hari. Hah.. aku ingin menghabiskan semua waktuku. Sasuke, kenapa kau menyakitiku? Sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya, bertanya pada dirimu, apa arti diriku bagimu? Pernahkah aku berarti? Pernahkah satu menit saja, kau merasakan senang ketika bersama dengan diriku. Tes, tetasan air mataku yang bercampur dengan air hujan.

Sekarang aku berdiri ditaman, sakittt... kembali kupegang dada ini. Kenangan, kembali rekaman kenangan ketika ditaman bersama dengan dirimu. Sakkiiittt... akupun mengigit bibir bawahku agar aku tidak mengeluarkan isak tangisku.. tapi, ini sungguh sakit, sakit.. kepada siapa aku harus mengadu sakit ini. Kupukul-pukul dadaku untuk meredakannya, kenapa tidak bisa. Sungguh... hikz, jangan, jangan menangis Naruto baka. Jangan.. ku mohon, jangan menangis. Cukup tangisanmu. Cukup.. cukup..

Kulangkahkan kakiku dari taman ini, masih dengan memegang dadaku. Beberapa menit aku berjalan ditengah hujan, sekarang aku sampai diapartemenku. Aku terduduk lemas setelah menutup pintu, aku sekarang bersandar dipintu sambil memegang dada ini. Kuedarkan pandanganku keseluruhh ruangan, aku ingin menemukan pisau. Aku ingin.. ingin mengurangi sakit ini. Nihil, aku tidak menemukannya, ketika aku ingin beridiri mencari pisau itu kedapur, tiba-tiba badanku terasa lemas dan setelah itu yang aku lihat hanyalah gelap.

_bolehkan? Bolehkah aku untuk berharap, sebelum itu terjadi ada sebuah moment yang bisa untuk aku ukir disuatu tempat? Bisakah? Aku sangat ingin itu terjadi. Aku berharap aku bisa, semoga. Dan masih bolehkan aku untuk meminta? Meminta kebahagiaan itu, tak masalah bagiku kalaupun itu hanyalah sepersekian detik terjadi, karena apa? Karena waktu yang sesingkat itu tetaplah akan menjadi moment yang tak akan pernah aku lupakan. Izinkanlah hambamu ini untuk bisa mendapatakannya. _

Naruto POV end

Sekarang tubuh ringkih itu terbaring sendirian diapartemennya, masih dengan baju basah, masih dengan air mata yang mengalir dan masih dengan kesakitan yang sama didadanya. Sungguh malang. Sekarang ayo kita beralih kesuatu tempat, kesuatu mansion yang mewah, disebuah kamar yang gelap. Disana, diatas kasur itu, sambil menghadap kejendela, duduk seseorang yang menhadap kejendela. Menatap rintik-rintik hujan yang membasahi jendela kaca itu. Ctarrrr.. suara petir, memperlihatkan siapa pemuda yang tengah duduk disana, ya dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Dan karena petir itu kita bisa melihat kilatan emosi diwajah itu. Sedih? Tapi apa? Apa yang membuat dia menjadi sedih?

Ctarrr.. kembali petir menyambar dan setetes air mata keluar dari oniksnya. Sesungguhnya apa yang kau tangisi Sasuke? Apa? Apa yang ada dihatimu sekarang? Demi apa dan untuk apa kau meneteskan air mata yang tidak pernah kau perlihatkan kepada siapapun itu?

Hei.. Uchiha Sasuke, ceritakan, ceritakan apa yang ada didalam hatimu itu sekarang? Kenapa hanya diam yang kau perbuat? Kenapa hanya diam yang bisa kau lakukan? Menyakiti kau sendiri dan 'dia' kenapa Sasuke? Kapan.. kapan kau akan menceritakan semua kebenaran itu? Kapan kau akan mengakhiri semua kesakitan ini?.

Tidakkah kau merasa lelah dengan ini semua Sasuke, tidakkah kau kasihan dengan dirinya? Kenapa kau bisa seperti itu. Apa yang kau harapkan. Semua yang kau lakukan berdampak juga terhadap dirimu. Dampak buruk.. tidak bisakah Sasuke, tidak bisakah kau jujur kepada anikimu?

Sebenarnya apa yang disembunyikan oleh Sasuke, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya kepada Naruto, nasib apa lagi yang harus dia hadapi, ataukah semuanya sudah berakhir. Terlalu banyak teka-teki didalam hidup mereka berdua. Terlalu banyak rahasia yang tidak diketahui orang lain tentang mereka. Sekarang hanya kebenaranlah yang akan menentukan akhir dari kehidupan mereka...

Akhir kata, author ucapkan silahkan tunggu chapter berikutnya... jaa nee...


End file.
